Pachacamac (Sonic the Hedgehog)
For other characters with the same or similar name, see Pachacamac (disambiguation). *''Sonic Unleashed'' |media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Comic'' *''Sonic Forces'' digital comic |voice = English Steve Broadie Japanese Tōru Ōkawa |age = 52 |family = *Grandma † *Unnamed wife † *Tikal *Knuckles the Echidna |species = Echidna |gender = Male |height = 115 cm (3' 9") |weight = 48 kg (105.82 lb) |eye color = Blue |fur color = Reddish-brown, white |attire = *Necklace with feather ornaments *White gloves *Arm bands with feather ornaments *Waist cloth with feather ornaments on lower rim *Tan sandals |alignment = Neutral |affiliation = Knuckles Clan |skills = Leadership skills }} is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He was an anthropomorphic echidna and father of Tikal, who served as the mystic chief and warlord of the Knuckles Clan 4,000 years ago. When Pachacamac rose to Chief of the Knuckles Clan, he led his people on series of wars to expand the clan's empire, eventually coming into conflict with the Nocturnus Clan.Sonic Chronicles, Chapter 10: Ix recalls Pachacamac's face while talking to Knuckles, during the cutscene just before the series of final boss fights within the Nocturne fortress. To ensure his people's survival, Pachacamac orchestrated an attack on Altar of the Emeralds, but ended up invoking the wrath of Chaos who killed Pachacamac and nearly wiped out the Knuckles Clan. Concept and creation Pachacamac's name is derived from that of a real-life Incan city-temple 40 km SE of Lima, Peru.See the Wikipedia article on the Pachacamac archaeological site. Appearance Pachacamac was an anthropomorphic echidna. He was fairly muscular for his age, with a broad torso and a thick tail. He also had a pointy muzzle with a sharp black nose, purple eyes, and dreadlock-like spikes hanging down the sides of his head. Much like his followers, he had stripes of tan war-paint on top of his head and around his dreadlocks. Most noticeably, his muzzle was covered in a white beard, and he had long and busy white eyebrows. Pachacamac's attire was very elaborate. He wore a flat brown necklace with light blue feathers attached to it around his neck, and he had purple, green and orange arm bands adorned with light blue feathers around his upper arms and wrists. Like the rest of his clan, he also wore white gloves with pointy knuckles. He also wore a black waist cloth with orange rectangular lines and blue rims. This waist cloth also had light blue feathers ornaments attached on the lower rim. He also wore simple tan sandals. History Past Pachacamac was a part of a family of chiefs that lead the Knuckles Clan. At some point in his life, Pachacamac and his unnamed wife had a daughter who was named Tikal. While Pachacamac's mother, Grandma, lead the Knuckles Clan down a path of peace, Pachacamac yearned to expand their kingdom. When Grandma died, Pachacamac inherited her chieftain rank. No sooner, Pachacamac made his move and directed his people into a series of successful and swift conquests and wars against the neighboring countries, pillaging and killing everyone that came in his way. However, he was unable to take control of the nearby Altar of the Emeralds where the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald resided, as a force protected the place. While Pachacamac had his ways supported by the majority of the Knuckles Clan, he found himself at odds with Tikal, who severely disapproved his acts of violence.Sonic Team (October 19, 1999). Sonic Adventure. Dreamcast. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Ruins (Tails' version). "Knuckles Clan tribesman": The Chief's daughter loved her grandmother so much. The country was a lot smaller back when Grandma was alive. But the Chief wanted to expand his kingdom. After Grandma's death, he made his move... He did well. He quickly took over the surrounding areas. But his daughter didn't like what he'd done..." Despite his daughter's disaproval, Pachacamac continued his wars of conquest until the expanding borders of the Knuckles Clan empire began pushing against those of the Nocturnus Clan empire, a rival Echidna clan led by Imperator Ix, which also sought conquest. In a war of expansion, Pachacamac led the Knuckles Clan against the Nocturnus Clan for supremacy, which left Pachacamac and his people in a constant bloody conflict with the Nocturnus Clan, where neither side refused to yield."The expanding borders of the Knuckles' Clan empire and the Nocturnus Clan empire were pushing against each other, and neither side was intent on yielding" - Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood instruction manual, pg. 4."They were in constant bloody conflict with the Nocturnus Clan, another clan of echindas that lived at that time." - Codex entry on the Knuckles Clan in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. When it seemed like the Knuckles Clan was doomed when the Nocturnus Clan attacked them with their prototype Gizoids, Pachacamac, supposedly out of desperation in the face of his clan's destruction at the hands of the Nocturnus Clan, sought to steal the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald from their altar and use their power to destroy their enemies."Their chief, Pachacamac, tried to steal the Chaos Emeralds, which unexpectedly unleashed Perfect Chaos and virtually wiped out the entire clan. It is believed that this move was born out of desperation in the face of his clan's destruction in the face of a rival clan." - Codex entry on the Knuckles Clan in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. When Tikal learned of her father's plan, Pachacamac was confronted by his daughter, who tried to talk him out of his belligerent ways, but Pachacamac insisted that the Emeralds were essential to the Knuckles Clan's survival and continued victories. Eventually, Pachacamac and men managed to lead a brutal attack on the Altar of the Emeralds, destroying much of the altar. When Pachacamac and his men went to steal the Emeralds, however, Tikal and the Chao tried to defend the altar by standing in their way. Pachacamac ordered Tikal to get out the way and told her that the Emeralds were needed to give their people total power, but Tikal pleaded him to stop. Refusing to listen to a child, Pachacamac ignored Tikal and ordered his warriors to charge, tramping over Tikal and injuring the Chao living there. This act enraged the Chao's guardian, Chaos, who appeared in front of Pachacamac when he got to the Emeralds, shocking him. Pachacamac was then killed by Chaos when the creature used the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos, who then proceeded to wipe out almost all of the Knuckles Clan. Legacy Pachacamac's last actions had severe repercussions. By attacking Chaos' home, Pachacamac caused Chaos to be corrupted by its own anger and sadness, turning it into a monster bend on destroying the world. To stop Chaos' rampage, Tikal sacrificed herself to seal Chaos in the Master Emerald, although not before Chaos had brought much of the Knuckles Clan's civilization to ruin. Those from the Knuckles Clan that survived Chaos' onslaught settled on Angel Island, an island that was created from the Mystic Ruins' land as a result of Chaos' sealing. The subsequent generations of echidnas from the Knuckles Clan then took up the duty of guarding the Master Emerald to prevent such a catastrophe from occurring again. Gradually though, the Knuckles Clan died out until only Knuckles the Echidna remained. In the present day, Pachacamac had been all but nearly forgotten. However, his actions were still felt in the form of Chaos, whose rage endured the centuries. Eventually, Chaos was unleashed upon the world again when Dr. Eggman freed the creature, but Super Sonic managed to neutralize its anger. Personality Pachacamac was described as fearless, brave, and bold by the members of the Knuckles Clan.Sonic Team (October 19, 1999). Sonic Adventure. Dreamcast. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Ruins (Tails' version). "Knuckles Clan tribesman": Our Chief is Pachacamac. He's fearless. Brave. Bold. With him, we can never lose. We owe everything to Pachacamac." However, he was also a cruel, power-hungry, and greedy warmonger with boundless ambitions, showing no qualms about killing and plundering other countries. While amoral in his actions, Pachacamac was highly protective and loyal towards his clan and viewed his people's well-being as a reason for justifying his cruel and ruthless actions.Sonic Team (October 19, 1999). Sonic Adventure. Dreamcast. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Ruins (Knuckles' version). "Pachacamac": Tikal, the 7 Emeralds are essential to our survival. It is for the good of all our people." Regardless of his devotion to his clan, Pachacamac was a cold and distant individual whom held little love for his daughter Tikal,Sonic Team (October 19, 1999). Sonic Adventure. Dreamcast. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Ruins (E-102 Gamma's version). "Tikal": Now my father is trying to take their sacred home. It seems his heart is closed off to us all. My true hope is that one day, we'll understand each other." as he was willing to order his warriors to trample over her to get what he wanted. Powers and abilities Pachacamac was said to have been very powerful by his followers.Sonic Team (October 19, 1999). Sonic Adventure. Dreamcast. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Ruins (Knuckles' version). "Knuckles Clan tribesman: Our Chief is Pachacamac. He's very powerful!" Even Imperator Ix, whose arrogance is on a cosmic scale, acknowledged Pachacamac as a mighty foe.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Blue Ridge Zone. "Imperator Ix: With our prototype Gizoids, we forced our rivals, the clan of mighty Pachacamac to its doom." His skills as a military tactician was also unquestionable as the Knuckles Clan conquered a number of countries under his leadership. Weapons During his time, Pachacamac wielded a wooden spear. This spear had a sharp stone for a spearhead and was adorned with green leaves and pearls. In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Pachacamac was the leader of the Knuckles Clan, a warrior caste of a group of Echidna colonist from Albion. They settled in Soumerca, where Pachacamac and the Knuckles Clan remained behind to fight a territorial war with the Felidae and the Nocturnus Clan. When the war was going against the Knuckles Clan, Pachacamac sought to harness the power of seven local Chaos Emeralds to win the war, but ended up incurring the wrath of Chaos and was subsequently killed by the creature. ''Sonic the Comic'' In Sonic the Comic, Pachacamac was named "Pochacamac". In this media, Pochacamac was the ancient spiritual leader of the Ancient Echidnas who let his people against the Drakon Empire in a war to keep them from using the Chaos Emeralds to conquer the galaxy. Eventually, Pochacamac had a vision of Sonic the Hedgehog who would become the Drakon's sworn enemy in the future, so he and Tikal brought Sonic to their time to help them. However, when Chaos nearly killed Sonic, Pochacamac sent Sonic back to his own time to save his life. ''Sonic X'' In the anime series Sonic X, much like in the games, Pachacamac was an ancient warmongering chief of a tribe of echidnas and sought the Chaos Emeralds to seize power. Despite his daughter Tikal's attempts to change his mind, Pachacamac attacked the Emeralds' shrine with his men, only to incur the anger of Chaos who killed him when the creature transformed into Perfect Chaos. Trivia *In Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Pachacamac exhibits a constant squint, a quirk which has been absent from his portrayals in other medias. *Because this character came from the past (and died there), he is never seen after Sonic Adventure, except in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood where he is in a brief flashback and mentioned quite a few times by Knuckles. *Pachacamac is very briefly referenced in Sonic Unleashed; in one Werehog level of Empire City, a neon building sign reads "Pachacamac Parking." *Aside from Tikal, Pachacamac is the only main echidna that does not have purple-shaded eyes. Gallery Pachacamacechidna.png|Pachacamac in Sonic Adventure. Pachacamac and Ix.png|Pachacamac (left) in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Notes and references Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional monotremes Category:Fictional warlords Category:Fictional tribal chiefs Category:Fictional ancient people Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999